


Steaming Up

by Oddcompass



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Also I'm bad at titles, Blow Jobs, Carl ships it too, Cunnilingus, F/M, Smut, but no actual sex, lots of oral stuff tho
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-13
Updated: 2018-06-13
Packaged: 2019-05-21 15:10:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14917712
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oddcompass/pseuds/Oddcompass
Summary: It would be more than nice to have someone like Markus around, cooking for you in the mornings, smiling as you approve of the food he made with a pleased hum. It was most certaintly nice to think about holding his hands as he swished you around the room to softly played music, dipping you low and pressing his soft lips to yours just as the cresendo builds...---In other words: you visit the Manfreds and some of your fantasies finally come true.





	Steaming Up

**Author's Note:**

> It's been so long since I've written anything, smutty or otherwise but DBH was determined to drag me in and force some writing out of me no matter how I felt. But mostly I've just been reading all sorts of amazing fanfics in the fandom and I just got inspired to write this. Also, Markus def deserves some more love instead of Connor (but I'm already writing some Connor/Reader stuff dfjsdjfldh). This story is unbeta'd so there may be many mistakes and that I apologize! I hope you enjoy it regardless!

"Carl, please, I--"

"Nonsense, nonsense! We have something here you can sleep in. Please, stay."

You felt hopeless, knowing that it was hard to leave Carl's side when he was insisting like this. Quite the stubborn old man he could be, but how many old men weren't? 

It was dark out, almost pitch black save for the few streetlights dotting the sidewalks. You really didn't mean to stay so long and now Carl is too worried for you to leave. You did live a neighborhood away, after all. You couldn't just walk back home like you did during the day, now could you? Markus can't walk you home, he has to stay safe with Carl and apparently that means you, too.

You make one last attempt to bail knowing that it would more than likely fail. "I'm sure I can call a--"

Carl started waving off your excuse before it even left your mouth. "I told you, stay. Markus and me both want you to stay. Isn't that right, Markus?"

Said android seemed almost surprised to be mentioned and had jumped slightly, eyes wide as he looked between you and Carl. "I--, I--"

"Remember what we had talked about earlier today, Markus?" Carl seemed to be on a roll with interrupting everyone today. 

That seemed to calm the android as he nodded briefly before turning to you. "Yes, Carl is right. We both would love to have you stay over, if just for tonight."

Carl knew he won as he looked on at you expectantly and Markus almost looked like he was pleading you with his eyes to stay. You would feel bad if you decided to leave now. 

Nodding, you grin, catching Markus's eye. "I'll stay the night."

"Good! Now, Markus, will you help me off to bed and then keep our guest company?" 

Markus briefly glanced to you before nodding. "Of course, Carl. Just make sure you actually go to sleep tonight. You have a big day ahead of you tomorrow."

You watch as Markus wheels Carl off towards his room, both of them bickering with each other along the way. It makes you smile, seeing the both of them interact as if they were family. Well, you suppose they do see each other as family, even with their obvious differences. You hope they would consider bringing you into their little family, too. You get lonely sometimes. It would be more than nice to have someone like Markus around, cooking for you in the mornings, smiling as you approve of the food he made. It was most certaintly nice to think about holding his hands as he swished you around the room to softly played music, dipping you low and pressing his soft lips to yours just as the cresendo builds...

"Hello?"

You jump, the sudden intrusion to your guilty fantasy shattering the lovely thoughts you had. It wasn't something you like to let yourself get lost in, knowing it would never be a reality. Besides, Markus didn't feel emotions so there was no way he would recoperate you, you were sure.

"Are you alright?" Markus places a hand on your shoulder and you feel as though you were touched by an angel. "You've been standing in the same spot since I left with Carl."

You bounce back, shame flooding you at being so blatantly caught. Shaking your head vigorously you can only hope he doesn't question you further. "I'm just fine. Just got lost in my own head, is all."

He stares at you for a moment, his pale green eyes captivating you. Was it just you or did he always have such expressive eyes?

He nods slowly, still seeming unsure. Thankfully he drops the matter all together. "What would you like to do?"

You had to refrain yourself from uttering 'you' and used what little willpower you had left to say something else entirely. "You could play the piano. I love watching you play. If it doesn't wake Carl."

Markus smiles, his hands going behind his back. "No, he won't wake from it. He sometimes has me play for him while he sleeps."

You smile back at him and follow as he leads you to the piano, sitting on the couch he gestures you towards. The piano's digital tracker sprang to life as Markus glides his hand over the top, making you envious of a piano of all things. He sits gracefully and you get a perfect view of his chest as he leans forward, almost stealing your breath away. At least you knew that even household androids had nipples. It made you wonder what else they had, particurally between their legs...

"What would you like me to play?"

"Oh, anything and everything, Markus."

Markus's eyebrows raise and eyes widen a tad as he shifts in his seat. OK, maybe you purred that out at him, previous thoughts trying to break to the surface. You didn't mean for it to come out the way it did but you can't take it back now. Markus is observant, this you knew and it made you all the more nervous to think that he would remember that little incident.

He looks at you for a moment longer than nessecary before playing a soft tune, his eyes closing as he focuses.

The song he plays is unfamiliar to your ears--perhaps an original piece?--and it sounds sweet, almost romantic. It flows through you and makes your lips twinge up in a smile. It was a loving melody, one you hoped could go on forever. You've never been a music snob or anything but it made you feel as if was resounding in you, telling you a story. It felt special in a way you couldn't describe and the thought of him resevering this for you made your heart swell with adoration despite however slim of a chance that would be. You feel your eyes slip close as you let his song wash over you. If you didn't know any better, you'd say he was trying to show off.

Too soon the song ends on a lovely note and you open your eyes to see him staring directly into yours. How long has he been looking at you? Does it really matter? In that moment you felt as if no one else existed, only you and Markus, gazing into each other's eyes. 

You could see him lick his lips quickly, drawing your attention to them. Again, you imagined them pressing against your own and swallowed hard at the thought.

Then he was there, sitting beside you on the couch, facing you. He looked awestruck and it made you feel a little proud knowing it was directed at you. 

"You look..." He didn't finish his sentence and you didn't feel as though he had to. His eyes, however robotic they were supposed to be, looked so real in that moment that it may as well be the window to his soul. You saw everything in those eyes and hoped yours conveyed the same feeling back to him.

Slowly, you placed a hand on the side of his face, thumb stroking his cheekbone as your other hand went to his hip. He leaned his head into your touch and placed his hand over the one on his hip. Your heart was hammering and you wanted nothing more than to taste his lips, to know that at least part of your fantasies could finally come true.

You didn't even realize you were leaning in until you felt his lips against yours. They were soft and felt more human than you thought they would. You move your mouth against his and feel him reciporcate, mimicking your movements. Soon, you break apart, panting softly. 

His eyes were so bright and dialated, mouth slightly parted. The sight of him like that was better than anything you could have ever imagined. You studied every detail of his face so as to remember this moment later.

"Can you kiss me again?"

You couldn't stop the smile that graced your lips as you nodded. "Of course, Markus. As much as you want me to."

You kiss him again and feel his hands grasp lightly at either side of your hips as if he could break you under his fingers. You deepened the kiss, tilting you head to the side and feeling him open his mouth, your tongue slipping inside easily. He eagerly followed your lead, twirling his tongue with yours. The feeling of his hands tightening on your hips and his tongue playing with yours was enough to make you moan, one that Markus eagerly swallowed.

You slowly push him down on the couch until you're straddling him, mouths still connected. He squeezes your hips harder, fingers starting to dig into you. 

You feel almost dizzy as you break apart from him once more only to kiss his neck. He moans that time, tilting his head to give you more access. You take your time as you kiss over his neck, biting softly at the dip on his neck. He gasps, something you didn't know android's could do, and his body jerks. You want to hear him gasp again.

Suddenly he pushes you back and you think that you've done something wrong so you let him push you until your sitting on his lap and--oh, that's a boner if you've ever felt one. So he does have one of those. Good.

"I've--I've never--" He stops and it's now that you can hear a whirring sound coming from him. It sounded like fans whirring, keeping him cool. Could he overheat?

"Take your time, Markus." 

He smiles gratefully up at you. "Will you get undressed?"

The question fills you with so much anticipation you practically leap off him, hands shaking as you work on removing your clothing. 

He watches for a moment before removing his own, pale green eyes never leaving your form. You're undressed before him, eagerness urging your movements to be faster. When you look at him he's already got his shirt and shoes off, working on his pants. You can see the tent his dick is forming in his pants and you can feel yourself getting wet at the mere sight. 

He finally removes the rest of his clothes and stands in front of you, reaching for your hand. His gaze roams over your body as you do the same to him, appreciating his physique and the impressive member pointing up at you. You noticed that CyberLife spared no expense even when it came to the genitalia of their android's, thankfully. 

"Will you sit on the couch and spread your legs?"

You didn't even respond to his question, instead doing as he asked, sitting comfortably and opening your legs wide. You barely felt shame, surprisingly enough, even as he knelt before you. He rubbed your thighs with feather light touches, gazing at you. He seemed to take in every detail before leaning forward and giving an experimental lick to your clit. When you moaned he did it again, watching your face for a reaction. You were sure he knew you liked it so you urged him to keep going, pressing his face closer to you.

He got the hint and licked a broad stripe up your slit and passed your clit, the edge of his tongue flicking the hood. As he lavished attention on your sensitive clit, suckling and licking it, one of his fingers slipped inside of you, pumping slowly.

You cried out at the attention, hips bucking up to his face. Markus didn't stop you in the slightest, letting you do as you pleased. It was exhilirating to be able to look down and see Markus's head between your legs, eating you like a delicious meal. It was so much better than your fantasies that you honestly felt like a fool for not having tried to have him like this ages ago.

Markus curled his fingers inside of you in a way that left you mewling at the feeling. Markus may have claimed to have never done this before but you assumed he had done his research to be able to make you react like that. 

Soon, heat began to coil in your abdomen. It was windng so fast you barely had enough time to warn him before your orgasm flooded your senses. You moaned with your head flung back, bucking your hips. You didn't realize that you had forced his face even closer to you until you came down from you orgasm to see your fingers on the back of his skull, pressing him hard onto you. As you removed your hands a thank you was about to tumble from your lips but died before you even opened your mouth when you saw Markus's face.

His skin was slick and shiny from your juices, his mouth slightly ajar. A blue tint dusted his cheeks and you realized that he was blushing. You never thought he would look so cute blushing but the thought didn't stay long. You noticed his eyes gazing up at you, his pale green eyes normally so attentive were now glazed over, a look of lust so deeply seated in them that it almost made you gasp.

Slowly he rose until he was eye level with you, hands bracing themselves on your thighs.

It was silent as he stared at you in what seemed like awe. It made you feel maybe a little too good to have a look like that from him directed at you.

"I want more," Markus murmured, licking your wetness from his lips. "Please."

You couldn't stop the small laugh that escaped your lips. "More of what? Of me?"

He nodded so eagerly you almost laughed again. "Please, I-- You make me--" He paused and closed his eyes, LED flashing a brilliant red. "You make me feel... alive."

You did gasp then, the words hitting you hard. You make him feel alive? It was more than an honor, somewhere higher than anything you could have ever heard fall from those sweet lips of his. It made your heart ache in a way you didn't understand but embraced nonetheless. If you made him feel alive then you would do everything in your power to keep that feeling inside of him.

"Sit down, Markus." His name was purred from your lips smoothly and slow like honey. You saw him shiver in response. 

The two of you switched spots and you watched as he sat down, spreading his legs at your gesture. It was enough to make you light headed with want. He just looked so good like that, exposing himself for you. You wasted no time in lowering yourself between his legs and slipping him into your mouth. 

Markus gasped and you felt your head swim. You didn't give him time to steady himself before you began to bob your head, hallowing your cheeks and swirling your tongue on any inch of his dick you could reach. The android above you didn't seem to know what to do with the newfound pleasure, his hands sliding from your shoulders to your elbows. He was panting, something you didn't think he needed, as you kept your pace unrelenting. You wanted to return the favor tenfold back to him. He deserved as much.

Looking up, you almost gagged on him, the sight above you making you worry. You saw light puffs of steam come from his mouth with every exhale and his skin felt so hot you were surprised you didn't notice earlier. It was then that you also heard his fans seeming to be even louder than before. His neck on up to his face was blushing blue to the point where you pulled back off of him.

The resulting whine from him was more static than anything but it made your heart leap all the same. His eyes were unfocused and hazy when he opened them to the point were he didn't even bother looking at you.

"Are you alright?" You went to touch him but he stopped you, placing your hand back on his dick and making you grip him tightly. "Markus?"

"I'm, um, just fine. I--, I'm just overheating. Please, don't worry." He placed his hands onto the back of your head, pushing your mouth back onto him. "I'll be fine."

You decided not to ask anymore questions for now and went back to a feverish pace on him. 

His moan was staticy, hands gripping your head as you took him down to the base. His cock met with the back of your throat and you were sure Carl had to have been wide awake from the moan Markus let fly from his lips. You felt one of his hands leave your head and looked up to see him covering his face with it. It was cute, despite the situation but you kept your mouth occupied with him instead of talking again.

It didn't take much longer for Markus to moan out your name, warning you of his impending orgasm. You didn't stop until you felt him spill into your mouth, hips bucking up with the force of it. One last static filled moan and you slipped off with a loud 'pop' sound. 

You grabbed his face and made him look as you opened your mouth, showing him the seed that was sitting in your mouth. He whimpered at the sight and watched as you swallowed it all down. 

Suddenly his lips were on yours, kissing you deeply. You could still taste yourself on his mouth and somehow that made the kiss all the more enticing. He pulled away too quickly for your liking but you let him. 

He was still steaming and blue but he had such a large grin you were sure he'd split his face in two. "That was amazing. Thank you."

You smiled, too. "No, thank you, Markus."

He pulled you in for a hug and it made you so happy you giggled. 

The both of you got dressed slowly, running your hands over each other until you were fully clothed again. You were desperately wanting to feel him inside you but perhaps on another night when everything didn't seem to be overwhelming him so much.

When you pulled away from the hug he brought you upstairs, his hand clasping yours. He mentioned a spare room on the way but you were too focused on the feeling of his hand in yours to really pay attention.

You had to pass by Carl's room along the way and felt a twinge of embarresment reside in you. Hopefully Carl hadn't heard anything that happened downstairs despite the loud volume of it all.

Just as you had passed his door you heard Carl laugh heartily and you froze in your tracks, fear tingling your spine. Markus stopped too, seeming mortified.

"About time something happened with you two. But keep it quieter next time, OK? I do have to sleep after all."

Niether you nor Markus responed, only sprinting into the spare room and slamming the door behind you. You could never look at Carl the same way again, that was for sure.

You and Markus shared a look and it made you laugh, glee suddenly flowing into you even with how embarrassed you felt. You may have just embarrassed yourself in front of one of your favorite people but at least you finally got to have Markus by your side, smile wide and laughter loud.

**Author's Note:**

> p.s. just going thru my stories to edit them/fix some errors don't mind me c:


End file.
